


Snippet 2

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Father son relationship, Future T'Cherik, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: T’Challa waits until the door closes, affording him and his father a momentary reprieve from the politics and the endless platitudes. “Father, what is wrong?”“Hm?” T’Chaka startles, seemingly unaware of being lost in the gossamer veils of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking.” He smiles, patting his son on his shoulder.But it isn’t nothing, and T’Challa is barely the child his father wishes he still was. He has noticed that his father seems to be looking for a face in the crowd. Whose, he does not know. The King looks lost sometimes, when he thinks T’Challa isn’t looking. And he is worrying the surface of his ring. Something he has continued to do from the moment they left Wakanda.





	Snippet 2

T’Challa waits until the door closes, affording him and his father a momentary reprieve from the politics and the endless platitudes. “Father, what is wrong?”

“Hm?” T’Chaka startles, seemingly unaware of being lost in the gossamer veils of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking.” He smiles, patting his son on his shoulder.

But it isn’t nothing, and T’Challa is barely the child his father wishes he still was. He has noticed that his father seems to be looking for a face in the crowd. Whose, he does not know. The King looks lost sometimes, when he thinks T’Challa isn’t looking. And he is worrying the surface of his ring. Something he has continued to do from the moment they left Wakanda.

“We have the rest of the evening cleared. Would you like to see the sights before your mother and sister arrives?” T’Chaka asks. T’Challa perks up at that, catching the bemused look on his father’s face. Perhaps he is that child still.

The Dora Milaje follow behind as they leave the hotel. They opt to walk, to take in not quite spring air of March in Washington. T’Challa keeps to his father’s side, silent. 

They come round to a park as dusk begins to fall. T’Chaka wraps an arm around his shoulder, the wool of his coat arm brushing against his ear. “My son. I am proud of you.” He says.

Warmth bubbles up from within T’Challa. Pleased to hear his father say it. It is not as if praises are scarce in their relationship, but T’Challa treasures each and every single one of them like tiny jewels in a dragon hoard.

“Thank you, father.” He ducks his head. T’Chaka laughs, pulling him closer. 

“I am sorry for having been distracted. Yes, I know you’ve noticed. My thoughts have strayed as of late and it is not something you can help me with. Some burdens cannot be shared, as much as you would like to do so.” 

“I understand.”

“Do you?” T’Chaka stops, turning to face his son. Solemn, he sighs, “There is much I wish to tell you.”

T’Challa weighs his next words carefully. “Is that why you keep rubbing your ring?”

T’Chaka’s eyes widen, lips curling upwards. “So, you’ve noticed.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

The King turns his head to watch the line of trees. The streetlamps are coming on. “Because it is a promise I made to someone dear to me. One I cannot break. One I do not think I would want to break, as much as rationality might caution me otherwise.”

“Is it a dangerous promise?” T’Challa asks as they resume their walk.

T’Chaka laughs, wisps of air curling into the atmosphere. “No. Nothing nefarious, I swear. It was a promise made in hope.” T’Challa lets his father take his hand, “One day you will understand that the promise was made in hopes of happiness.”

“Even when it is making you so sad?”

“Even if.” T’Challa presses his shoulder against his father’s when one of the Dora Milaje announces the safe arrival of the Queen and the Princess. “We should head back.”

“Maybe just one more turn of the park?” T’Challa asks quietly.

T’Chaka smiles, resuming the pace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
